


Babies Before Bros

by pancake_surprise



Series: Cool Dads Club [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, Intentional Baby Acquisition, Kid Fic, M/M, MSBY Four, Parenthood, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, atsumu miya is stupid, bokuto just rlly loves being a dad okay, but so are hinata and sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake_surprise/pseuds/pancake_surprise
Summary: Bokuto rolls up to practice fifteen minutes late with a hot pink baby carrier strapped to his chest.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou & Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Cool Dads Club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877437
Comments: 30
Kudos: 542
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Babies Before Bros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/gifts).



> Hinata, pointing to the baby carrier: It's a baby penguin!  
> Atsumu, pointing to Bokuto: It's caught on an iceberg!!  
> ...  
> Meian (+ everyone else with at least one brain cell): ooh, a baby penguin, caught on an iceberg!  
> Hinata: What's a Penguin???  
> Atsumu: WHAT'S AN ICEBERG?
> 
> I promised a Bokuaka baby fic featuring the Black Jackals so here she is several frenzied hours later *gestures incoherently* pls enjoy.

Hinata is fairly certain that babies aren’t supposed to attend volleyball practices. Especially babies that are so small that they have to be held all the time- babies small enough to fit into little slings strapped onto someone’s chest. For example, babies like the one tucked into a bright pink baby carrier strapped to Bokuto’s chest, swaying gently from side to side as Bokuto swaggers into the gymnasium.

The gym falls silent. Squeaking sneakers and volleyballs slapping against the gym flooring come to a gentle and steady stop as everyone catches sight of the tiny face peeking over the top of the baby sling. 

Hinata drops the ball he is holding and races to meet Bokuto in the middle. 

"Woah!" Bokuto says. "Save that kind of speed for a game." 

“Uhhh, Bokkun, whatcha got there?” says Atsumu.

“Huh?” Bokuto lifts the cup in his left hand giving it a shake or two. “A smoothie?” He takes another sip then grins. “Akaashi put protein powder in it for me! Do you want to try some? I bet Akaashi would make you one, too! You too, my disciple," he says pointing the smoothie in Hinata's direction. 

Hinata is tempted. He has been graced with Akaashi’s cooking on occasion before and it is undoubtedly better than anything he can manage to cook for himself, but protein smoothies can wait. 

“I think he was talking about the baby,” Hinata says slowly. 

Bokuto stops, his gaze drops to the tiny tuft of hair sticking up just below his chin momentarily like he had somehow forgotten that there was a baby strapped to him. When he looks back up, his entire being is beaming. “Oh yeah! Isn’t she amazing!” Bokuto removes the baby's tiny sunglasses revealing deep blue-green eyes staring inquisitively back at him matching Hinata’s intensity with ease. 

With the initial shock fading, Atsumu too bounds over to inspect the tiny human and is shortly joined by a far less enthusiastic Sakusa trailing cautiously behind. 

“WAH, Bokuto-san, she’s so cool! Where did you get her?” 

“From her crib,” Bokuto says, not missing a beat. “Or were you talking about where we got her super cool shirt?” 

Bokuto isn’t exaggerating- the tee-shirt _is_ super cool with a volleyball dead center and a multi-colored explosion of rainbow flames trailing behind it in a neat arc. Across the top are the words, _though she be but little, she is fierce._

“Kuroo got it for her-” 

Atsumu hisses, stepping back like it is possible to get burned by the mere mention of Kuroo.

“-he had it custom made and everything. Kenma helped him with the design too!” 

“It’s super somethin’ alright,” Atsumu mutters, leaning in to get a closer look. “But I dunno about super cool.” 

“Kuroo and Kenma are the best godparents ever!” 

Atsumu chokes. “G-go-god-” 

“Are you dying?” Sakusa asks. 

“Godp-godpar-” Hinata slaps him on the back. “Godparents?! Ya let that rooster become a godparent? Oh no, this is terrible. Just terrible. Wait, wait, wait, what am I sayin’, this can’t be your baby, Bokkun,” he slaps his chest in relief. “So that means Kuroo isn’t a godparent either. Ya almost gave me a heart attack and I'm too young and beautiful to die." 

Bokuto’s mouth twists up, his eyebrows pinching together as he covers the baby’s ears. “What do you mean she can’t be my baby?” he mock whispers. “I told you I was pregnant like, 6 months ago. Of course, I have a baby." 

Hinata is also fairly certain that Bokuto was not pregnant six months ago nor was he pregnant at any other point in time but then again he doesn’t really know how these things work. He makes a mental note to call Suga-san later, he will know for sure. 

“Bokuto, you have never been pregnant in your life. And, if you were pregnant, then you shouldn’t have been playing volleyball,” Sakusa says grimly. “Have you ever read a baby book? 

“Oh please,” says Atsumu, “Bokkun can’t read.” 

“I read all the books that Akaashi brought home! I even read them faster than he did! Just because I wasn’t the one physically pregnant doesn’t mean that Suzume is any less my daughter. And those are the facts!” he pulls his hands away from the baby's ears at last. 

“Bokkun, quit playin’, we all know ya can’t read. Just tell us where ya got the baby, wait, ya know ya can’t just take babies, right?” 

“I told you! From her crib! Akaashi had something with work come up last minute so she’s here with me until he's done. It shouldn't be that long. You guys are weird, I’ve talked about her a bunch of times! Why are you so surprised?” 

“That does explain some things,” says Sakusa. 

-

**Six Months Earlier**

“Have you guys ever thought about how tiny babies' hands are?” Bokuto says in between tugging on his practice jersey. “They’re, like, really small.” 

Hinata, Atsumu, and Sakusa slowly turn in tandem, eyeing Bokuto with something akin to _what the hell?_ and pausing changing into their own practice clothes. 

“What? They’re really tiny!” he yells defensively. 

Hinata holds his own hands out in front of him. “Oh my god, you’re right. My hands are probably huge compared to a baby’s!” 

“Right!? And their feet, and their toes, and their arms, and oh my gosh their faces! They’re all so little! I just wanna squish them and hug them tight!” 

“I had no idea you liked babies so much!” says Hinata. 

“Of course I like babies! They're the best!" 

“GAH! Have you met Daichi-san and Suga-san’s son, Takeshi? He’s so cute! Kageyama, Yachi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and I all visited a couple of weeks ago and I just wanted to squeeze him so tight!" he digs his phone out of his duffle bag. "Here look," he all but shouts. 

Sakusa does not look. It's not like there is any space between where Atsumu and Bokuto are bent over the phone anyway. 

"You can't tell in this picture-" he pauses. "Oh Omi-san, here," he pushes the phone across the bench giving Sakusa no choice but to squint at the screen. 

Sakusa instantly recognizes Hinata and Kageyama. The former sitting dead center next to a girl with blonde hair and the former on the other side of the girl. Two others he vaguely recognizes flank either side of the trio. Even Kageyama is smiling, though not at the camera. All of the attention is on the baby resting in Hinata's arms. It's a nice picture, he supposes. 

"Where was I-oh!- you can't tell in the picture but Kageyama was so awkward. It was like he’s never even seen a baby before! Totally clueless,” he doubles over laughing and slapping his thigh. “Even Tsukishima was better with Take-chan than stupid Kageyama!” He wipes a tear under his eye. “Good times. Anyway, if you like babies Bokuto-san then you have to go see him!" 

“I know! I can't wait but we can't go yet,” Bokuto says “But Akaashi and Suga are planning something soon just as soon as she’s old enough to travel that far by train!” 

“Bokkun,” Atsumu says, completely ignoring everything Hinata just said, “please don’t take this the wrong way, but what the fuck are you talking about?” 

Sakusa takes that as his cue to run. He hurriedly finishes changing, pulling on his shorts and getting the hell out of dodge before Bokuto gets an answer in. 

“Omi-san?” Hinata says. The door slams shut.

-

**4 Months Earlier**

“TSUMU!!!” Atsumu has scarcely a second before Bokuto skids to a halt in front of him and is unceremoniously shoving his phone into his face. “Look how cute she is!!!” 

There’s a baby bundled up meticulously in a yellow blanket gazing right into the camera; she’s wearing a purple headband, bow fixed artfully to the side, and Atsumu is certain she is peering into his soul through the fingerprint coated glass in real time. 

“Don’t you think she looks just like Akaashi!?” 

Atsumu doesn’t think she looks like anybody. In fact, she is quite ugly with her red and purple splotchy baby skin and neck rolls for days but he learned the hard way that insulting babies is a surefire way to get punched. Instead, he keeps his mouth shut for the first time in his young life. 

Bokuto presses on rambling, undeterred by his silence. “I think she looks exactly like Akaashi but he says it’s not true. He keeps telling me that babies don’t look like anybody when they’re this little but like look at those eyes!! They’re exactly like his! I swear I can see the whole world in them if I squint hard enough.” 

Atsumu gags. He’s here to practice, not to listen to Bokuto wax poetry about his former setter’s eyes. Since when did he care about Akaashi’s eyes so much anyway. Sure, Bokkun almost never goes a day without mentioning Akaashi at least five times but surely that’s totally unrelated to their current situation. 

“Plus Akaashi says that it’s impossible that she looks like him at all, baby or not, since she’s not actually related to him.” 

“Wait,” Atsumu says, pushing the phone away. He can’t handle another second of that baby’s soulless eyes boring into his soul. “Why do ya have a random baby’s photo on yer phone. Don’t ya think that’s a little bit strange? Stalkerish even?”

“Tsumu, why would you say that! It’s not stalkerish to have a picture of your baby on your phone!” 

“Oh, so ya actually know that baby?” 

“Yes?” Bokuto’s eyebrows pinch together, lips turned down into the smallest of frowns like he’s trying to figure out how much his bill at a restaurant should add up to. 

“Alright, then.” 

-

**Two Months Earlier**

“WAH, Bokuto-san, that tee shirt is so cool! Yamaguchi used to have one just like it!! Where did you get it?” 

Bokuto glances down at his tee-shirt emblazoned with _TACOS_ across the chest. 

“Isn’t it! It’s a matching set!” 

“Wow! What’s the other one say?” 

Bokuto grins, puffing out his chest and hands on his hips. “Taquitos! Here, I have to show you it, it’s adorable!” Bokuto whips out his phone, scrolling through his camera roll before handing it off to Hinata. 

Sure enough, the _TACOS_ shirt is present but that isn’t what catches Hinata’s attention. Wedged carefully between Bokuto’s left arm and chest is a baby, scarcely more than a few months old, dressed in a baby onesie practically identical to Bokuto’s own tee-shirt although the baby’s onesie has _TAQUITOS_ across the chest instead of _TACOS_ . With his other arm he points to the baby’s shirt, a massive smile eclipsing nearly half of his face like a _TAQUITOS_ baby onesie is single-handedly the best thing he’s ever seen. It’s a good photo. 

“They had another one that said ‘burritos’ on it but I can’t convince Akaashi to wear it,” he frowns. “I’ll get him someday though, mark my words!” 

“Ah, that would be so cool!” 

“I love matching!” Bokuto says grinning. “It just makes me feel close to her even when I’m not with her, ya know?”

Hinata doesn't know but he nods enthusiastically anyway, caught up in Bokuto-san's excitement. 

Bokuto beckons Hinata closer. “Sometimes I even keep my matching shirt on underneath my practice clothes. I know we’re matching even if nobody else does,” he whispers like he's sharing state secrets. 

"That's so cool!" Hinata says. 

"You get me!" 

Hinata does not get him. 

-

**Present Day**

“Wait, wait, wait,” Atsumu says, hands up in front of him. “So yer tellin’ me that this,” he points to the baby sling, “ _is yer baby_?” 

“Yes!” Bokuto all but shouts as Meian joins their ever-growing group of baby watchers. 

“Bokkun, don't take this the wrong way, but who in their right mind gave you a baby?” 

“Atsumu-san! Don’t be rude!” says Hinata. 

Sakusa shoots him _a look_. Atsumu mimes zipping his lips and smiles, saccharine. 

"If ya expect me to believe that this is really Bokkun's baby then I need to see some undeniable proof." 

Meian scrubs a hand across his face. "You can't just go around asking to see people's birth certificates, Atsumu. Have a bit of tact."

"How else is Bokkun supposed to prove that's his daughter!" 

"He doesn't _have to_ prove anything to you."

"Captain!" Bokuto says, "Sorry about this! Akaashi will be here to pick her up as soon as he can."

"It's fine," he shrugs, smiling softly. "Life happens."

"Back to the issue at hand," says Atsumu. "I need proof." 

"What? Do you want me to show you the actual crib I got her from this morning?"

"Yes! That's perfect." 

"Atsumu-san!" Hinata growls at the same time that Meian sighs and says, "just take them. Atsumu isn't going to shut up otherwise." 

"Oh," says Bokuto frowning. "Are you sure?" 

"Yep." Meian leans down so he's face to face with the baby. Hinata holds his breath- heart pounding- he's not sure why Meian studying the baby is making him so nervous. 

"Suzume," Meian says seriously. "You keep these boys in line for me, you hear?" He stands up, giving Bokuto a friendly slap on the back before taking a step back. "Bring her back anytime, we'll see you tomorrow, Bokuto!" 

Bokuto startles briefly. "Right!" Carefully Bokuto slips the baby’s, Suzume’s, sunglasses on before digging out a matching pair from his pocket for himself. He turns on his heels, “well,” he says, looking over his shoulder. “Are you coming?” 

“Of course!” Hinata says, one hand on Atsumu’s back and the other hovering over Sakusa’s. “We’d love to learn all about her, _wouldn’t we_?” He says kicking the back of Atsumu’s thigh. 

“Uh, of course. Lead the way, Bokkun.” 

-

“So, as you can see,” Bokuto says marching them into a bright yellow nursery. “This is the very crib that I got Suzume from this morning after she woke up so you can stop saying that she isn’t mine! This is clearly my apartment, clearly Suzume’s nursery, and therefore clearly my daughter.” 

"Huh," Atsumu says. "This does look suspiciously like a baby's room." 

"Have you ever been in a baby's room? asks Sakusa. 

Atsumu glares. "I've seen them on TV." 

Unsurprisingly, the nursery is covered wall to wall in owls: blue owls, white owls, barn owls, snowy owls, owl plushies, owl wall decals, and a very tasteful owl mobile hanging over the crib.

"Wow! Bokuto-san, you're so good at decorating!" 

"Thank you, number one disciple," he says puffing up his chest. 

“What high school did ya go to again?” asks Atsumu.

“Fukurodani, why?” Bokuto says while carefully unstrapping Suzume from her carrier. 

“No reason."

“Wow, Bokuto-san, you really are a dad! Just like Daichi-san and Suga-san. GAH! You guys can be dad friends! That will be so cool! WAH! You should start a club! A cool dad’s club!”

“What’s this about a cool dad’s club?” comes a voice from the doorway. All four of them spin around coming face to face with none other than Akaashi Keiji. 

“Akaashi-san!” Hinata shouts. 

“Hello, Hinata. Tell me, where do we sign up for the cool dads club? I’m not sure that I’m fit for membership but Bokuto-san probably is.” 

“Akaashi,” Atsumu says grabbing him by the shoulders and not letting go. “Did you know Bokkun had a baby,” he shakes Akaashi slightly. Hinata kicks him the back of the thigh again. 

“Bokuto-san, why didn’t you tell me you were having a baby?” Akaashi deadpans. 

“See,” Atsumu says as if Akaashi's statement proved anything and didn't just add to the growing mystery. "He didn't even tell his best friend!" 

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow. “Best friend? I’m pretty sure that title belongs to Kuroo-san and, considering he’s one of Suzume’s godfathers, I’m quite certain he’s aware of her existence. But if you were referring to me, rest assured, I too am well aware of my daughter’s existence.” 

“WAH! TWO DADS!!" Hinata launches into the air. "That’s so exciting!! Just like Daichi-san and Suga-san after all, you guys should definitely start a club!” he says, gesturing frantically with wild, flailing arms. 

Akaashi pushes past Atsumu coming to a stop next to Bokuto and Suzume. He leans down, pressing his face gently into the crown of Suzume’s head. He breathes in slowly before whispering softly, “I’m home."

It's intimate. It's confusing. Hinata knows he should probably look away but he can't bring himself to do so.

Bokuto smiles. “Welcome home, Akaashi. We missed you.”

“Bokuto-san, I haven't even been gone for two hours. I thought I was picking Suzume up from the gym on my way home, why the change in plans?” He levels a look at Hinata, Atsumu, and Sakusa. 

Akaashi-san is too similar to Suga-san. It's futile to try to hide his guilty expression from either of them. They're too perceptive.

“Yeah,” Bokuto says rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. “They didn’t believe Suzume was my daughter so I brought them here to show them the _undeniable proof_.” 

Briefly, very briefly, Akaashi’s face twists up into something- angry? Annoyed? Murderous? It’s hard to tell. “We sent all of you abirth announcement. _Months ago._ What do you mean you didn’t believe she was Bokuto’s daughter? They have enough matching clothes to fill entire weeks.” 

“What!?” Atsumu shouts. “If she really is yer daughter why didn’t ya bring her up before today?” 

“What are you talking about?” Bokuto gently places Suzume into her crib while Akaashi starts herding them all toward the door. “I talk about her all the time!” he says once the nursery door is shut behind them. “I talk about babies all the time! It’s not my fault you guys are thick as bricks.” 

“Oh that’s rich,” says Atsumu. “It takes one to know one and all that.” 

Bokuto holds up his phone to show off his background; it's Akaashi-san asleep in a rocking chair, Suzume sleeping soundly on his chest. "You guys steal my phone all the time! You've probably seen this photo six times already this week!" 

Huh.

“Like I said,” Akaashi says. “We sent you a birth announcement. Kuroo and Kenma even sent all of you an invitation to the baby shower.” 

“Oh that, I throw anything with that rooster bastard’s name on it the moment it enters my sight," says Atsumu.

"What beef do you have with Kur- wait!" Hinata says. "I was at that party! I didn't know it was a baby shower!" 

Akaashi quirks an eyebrow. “Hinata, all the games were baby themed. Didn't Kuroo-san even ask your opinion on which to include?" 

“I thought that was just to make things interesting!” 

“And the food too,” Bokuto adds. 

“I thought Kenma was just trying out some new cooking techniques. He does that sometimes!” 

Hinata holds his head in his hands, attempting to integrate this new information into his own understanding of events over the past year.

“Wait, so ya guys are just what, raising a baby together?” says Atsumu crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes?” Akaashi and Bokuto answer together. 

“Huh, I didn’t realize bros raise kids together these days. How modern of ya."

The pained expression returns across Akaashi’s face. Akaashi holds up his left hand. “We’re married,” he says plainly, pointing to the slim gold ring on his ring finger. He picks up Bokuto's left hand, pointing to his ring to further illustrate the point. 

“WHAT!” Hinata and Atsumu shout simultaneously. 

"I knew that," Sakusa says safely from the back of the group.

"Shut up, Omi-omi, no one asked you!" 

“Shhh! Guys, Suzume is supposed to be napping!” Bokuto says, not any quieter than Atsumu. 

“Oh, sorry,” Hinata whispers. “When did you get married! Why wasn't I invited?" 

“Hinata,” Akaashi says, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. “You were there. And so were you,” he says to Atsumu. “If I recall correctly, you got drunk on champagne and Osamu had to drag you home at the end of the night. And you,” he turns back to Hinata. “Got into a fight with Kageyama and had to be physically restrained by Daichi-san.” 

“Huh,” says Hinata, “I guess I was there after all. I totally forgot about that. All me and Kageyama's fights all just sort of blend together." 

“Wow, Shouyou, ya really need to work on your observation skills.” 

“Says you! You’re just as dumb as me here! And you too!” he says, pointing to Sakusa. 

“I am convinced,” Sakusa says. “I’m leaving.” 

“What do ya mean? Convinced of what, Omi-omi?” 

“That this is Bokuto’s child,” he looks at Akaashi, “And Akaashi’s. As I said, I’m leaving. Pardon the intrusion. Goodbye.” This time the door doesn’t slam behind him.

The four of them stand in momentary silence until it's ruined by Atsumu. 

“Oh no no no noooo,” Atsumu wails, clutching his head in his hands. “So this means Kuroo really is her godfather! What a travesty!" 

"Atsumu-san!" Hinata kicks him a third time for good measure. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter!](https://twitter.com/pancakesurprisd)


End file.
